The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syaid Redfi’.
‘Syaid Redfi’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small greyed-red inflorescences, medium green foliage, compact, rounded and mounded plant habit, with a natural flowering season of early September.
‘Syaid Redfi’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘01-M300’ with red colored inflorescences, little smaller plant size and a natural flowering season of about one week later.
The male parent of ‘Syaid Redfi’ was identified as a unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘00-M401’ with larger, coral colored inflorescences, with more disc florets, larger plant size and a natural flowering season of about 10 days later. The resultant seed was sown in June 2005 in Alva, Fla.
‘Syaid Redfi’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syaid Redfi’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.